


Neugierde

by Antares



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick stellt zu viele Fragen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neugierde

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Chayiana!  
> Spielt in Season 2, deshalb Spoiler für die erste und zweite Staffel!

„Monroe!“ rief Nick Burkhardt, als er am Abend Monroes Haus betrat. „Ich bin wieder zurück. Mhmm, was riecht das hier gut.“ 

„Bin in der Küche“, rief Monroe, obwohl ihm klar war, dass Nick innerhalb weniger Augenblicke dort auftauchen würde. 

„Hey, was gibt es?“, fragte der Grimm und hob wie selbstverständlich den Deckel von dem Topf. 

Monroe wunderte sich immer wieder, ob niemand Nick jemals gesagt hatte, dass es auch so etwas wie Privatsphäre gab und ja, dass da auch die Küche zugehören konnte. Aber seit Nick bei ihm wohnte, schien ihm das Konzept gänzlich fremd geworden zu sein. Er hatte sich früher schon nicht darum geschert, ob es mitten in der Nacht war oder ob Monroe gerade Besuch hatte, wenn er eine Auskunft gebraucht hatte. Er war er einfach in Monroes Haus hereinmarschiert und hatte gefragt. Auch Fragen, die man normalerweise einem Blutbad nicht unbedingt stellen sollte, wenn einem sein Leben lieb war. 

Aber seit ein paar Wochen war es noch schlimmer geworden. Monroe hatte T-Shirts und schmutzige Socken des Mannes in seiner Wäsche gefunden. Er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass die schwarzen Haaren in der Haarbürste nicht vom ihm stammten. Und er schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass Nick seine Zahnbürste mitbenutzt haben könnte, ehe er ein paar Tage nach seinem Einzug seine eigene ins Bad gestellt hatte. 

„Hände weg vom Essen“, erklärte der Blutbad energisch, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, etwas Autorität in seinen eigenen vier Wänden zurückzugewinnen, und er gab Nick einen spielerischen Klaps auf die Finger. 

Das störte den anderen Mann wenig, er grinste, zog die Besteckschublade auf und begann, den Tisch vor dem Fernseher zu decken. Dabei war sein Blick offensichtlich auf das Paket gefallen, das Monroe eigentlich hatte wegräumen wollen. 

„Oh, wer schickt dir denn so große Pakete? Da geht ja ein halber Kühlschrank rein“, hörte Monroe aus dem Wohnzimmer. 

Verdammt, nun war es zu spät. Warum nur hatte er sich von dieser neuen Internetseite mit den wunderschönen Kuckucksuhren ablenken lassen? 

Monroe seufzte tief auf. Sicher, Neugierde gehörte zu dem Beruf eines Detectives, und im Beruf mochte das auch ein großer Vorteil für den Polizisten sein, aber hier, in seinem Haus, war es manchmal einfach nur … lästig. Als er mit zwei Tellern in der Hand eilig im Wohnzimmer ankam, sah er, dass Nick immerhin nur vor dem Paket hockte und versuchte den Absender herauszufinden und noch nicht darin herumwühlte. 

Er gab dem Paket einen wohl gezielten, aber dennoch vorsichten Fußtritt und beförderte es aus Nicks Reichweite. „Mann, schon mal was von ‚privat’ gehört?“, erkundigte er sich. 

„Was schickt dir denn eine Notar- und Anwaltskanzlei?“, fragte Nick ohne Reue zu zeigen und begleitete Monroe in die Küche, um ihm zu helfen, das Essen zu holen. 

„Geht dich nichts an.“ Monroe drückte ihm die Pfanne mit den Tofu-Schnitzeln in die Hand. 

„Du hast keine Schwierigkeiten, oder?“, erkundigte sich Nick besorgt. „Du weißt, dass ich dir helfen könnte, auch … ähm … außerhalb des Dienstweges. Egal wobei. Lass es mich einfach wissen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst.“ 

„Nick.“ Monroe schüttelte den Kopf. Er war aber angenehm berührt, dass die Neugier immerhin fest mit der Sorge um sein Wohlergehen verbunden war. „Alles in bester Ordnung. Und weil du ja doch nicht eher Ruhe gibst, bis du es weißt: Ich habe eine Erbschaft gemacht.“ 

„Hat deine Ur-Ur-Großtante Gretel dir ein Häuschen im Schwarzwald vererbt?“ Nick grinste übermütig und setze sich aufs Sofa. 

Monroe setzte sich neben ihn und erwiderte: „Die Sachen haben Angelina gehört. Sie hat sie mir vermacht. Ein paar persönliche Dinge, Bücher, eine Kaminaufsatzuhr von 1880, Photos und ein Umschlag mit genau zehntausend Dollar. Die Summe, die die Königschlange ihr gegeben hat, um mich zu töten.“ Monroe passte auf, dass seine Stimme keine Gefühlsregung verriet. Er wollte niemanden wissen lassen, wie sehr ihn Angelinas Tod noch immer belastete. Sicher, er war nicht schuld an ihrem Tod, aber wenn sie ihn nicht gewarnt hätte … dann wäre sie jetzt noch am Leben. Vielleicht. Oder auch nicht. Herrgott, er wusste auch nicht, wie es ausgegangen wäre, wenn Angelina anders gehandelt hätte. Aber er konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass es für sie besser gewesen wäre. 

Er legte beiden eine große Portion von dem Essen auf den Teller. 

„Oh, verdammt. Es tut mir leid, Monroe.“ Es war Nick anzuhören, dass das nicht nur so dahin gesagt war. „Es kann nicht einfach sein, wenn dadurch“, er zeigte mit seiner Gabel auf das Paket, „alles wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen wird. Ich hätte es nicht ins Lächerliche ziehen sollen.“ 

Monroe wusste, dass der Grimm Angelina nicht besonders gut hatte leiden können. Er hatte es ihr immer nachgetragen, dass er sie für den Mord an den Bauerschweinen nicht hatte zur Verantwortung ziehen können. Er wusste aber auch, dass Nick einen widerwilligen Respekt für sie entwickelt hatte, weil sie auf volles Risiko gespielt hatte, um sein Leben zu retten. Nick würde nie ganz nachvollziehen können, was es für ihn bedeutet hatte, sie unter dem Steinhaufen zu begraben, aber auf seine Weise hatte der Grimm ihren Tod ebenfalls bedauert. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum Nick jetzt so lustlos in seinem Essen herumstocherte. 

„Wärest du nicht immer so übermäßig neugierig, hättest du uns jetzt nicht den Appetit verdorben. Wir hätten in Ruhe gegessen und dann hätte ich dir – vielleicht – von dem Paket erzählt“, grollte Monroe. Natürlich hätte er es getan. Neben Rosalee war Nick jemand, mit dem er solche Sachen besprechen konnte. 

Ansonsten war es nicht einfach, ein Blutbad mit einem viel zu hoch entwickelten Empfindungsvermögen zu sein. Angelina hatte diese weichere Seite in ihm nie verstanden, hatte sich sogar darüber lustig gemacht. Nick war da anders und hatte es irgendwie geschafft, dass er seine selbst verordnete Zurückgezogenheit aufgegeben hatte. Im letzten Jahr hatte er mehr Kontakte mit Menschen und Wesen gehabt als in den fünf Jahren zuvor! 

Nicks Antwort unterbrach seine Überlegungen. „Ich bin nicht übermäßig neugierig. Aber was kann ich dafür, wenn mir solche Dinge sofort auffallen?“ Nick spießte ein Stück Tofu-Schnitzel auf seiner Gabel auf und fuchtelte damit herum.

„Du könntest dir ja eventuell mal angewöhnen, zwischen ‚Zuhause’ und ‚Polizeirevier’ einen Unterschied zu machen“, schlug Monroe vor. 

„Okay, ich werde mir Mühe geben“, zeigte sich Nick einsichtig. Nach einer Minute schweigsamen Essens fragte er mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln: „Ich soll mich also nicht mehr nach deiner Lieblingsfarbe erkundigen?“ 

„Hatten wir nicht ein für alle mal geklärt, dass das Rot ist?“, erkundigte sich Monroe mit einem gespielten Seufzer und ging damit auf Nicks Versuch ein, die Stimmung wieder in etwas weniger depressive Bahnen zu lenken. 

Dann unterhielten sie sich noch über den neuesten Fall auf dem Polizeirevier, in dem ein Apotheker seltsame anonyme Briefe bekommen hatte. Da das aber mehr nach familiären Unstimmigkeiten aussah – wer würde sonst ausgerechnet Details über Versagen im Bett publik machen? – erforderte das fürs Erste keine Suche nach Wesen, die in den Fall verwickelt sein könnten. 

„Es sei denn, es handelt sich bei dem impotenten Kerl um Ziegevolk, das wäre natürlich pikant“, gab Monroe zu bedenken. 

„In dem Fall sollte ich dem Verfasser der Briefe, nachdem wir ihn ermittelt haben, vielleicht ein kleines Dankesschreiben zukommen lassen. Oder ihn bitten, das Rezept für Libidominderung bei Ziegevolk in der ‚Portland Tribune’ zu veröffentlichen.“ Nick prostete Monroe mit seiner Bierflasche zu. 

Als die Flaschen leer waren, holte Monroe noch für jeden ein Stück Käsekuchen, während Nick die Nachrichten im Fernsehen anschaltete. Da sie aber beide wussten, dass hier nur die Hälfte der Wahrheit präsentiert wurde – für die andere Hälfte musste man ganz andere Kanäle anzapfen – war das nicht allzu interessant. Zu viele Fragen blieben offen. 

Nachdem Nick angekündigt hatte, ins Bett gehen zu wollen, holte Monroe ein Buch aus dem Paket – von dem Nick tatsächlich nicht wieder angefangen hatte! – und drückte es Nick in die Hand. 

„Kannst du dieses Buch von Angelina für mich in deinem Wohnwagen aufbewahren? So dass es sicher ist? Und keinen Kommentar bitte. Nimm’s einfach morgen mit zur Arbeit und schaff es dann irgendwann mal in den Trailer, okay?“ 

„Kein Problem.“ Nick nahm das Buch an sich und dreht es so, dass er den Titel lesen konnte – oder auch nicht. „Köstliche Rezepte für den kleinen Geldbeutel“, las er vor und zerbrach sich an den deutschen Wörtern fast die Zunge. Auf dem Titelbild war eindeutig etwas abgebildet, das wie ein saftiger Schweinsbraten mit Kartoffeln und Soße aussah und so wusste er wenigstens ungefähr, was er zu erwarten hatte, als er das Buch aufschlug und rasch durchblätterte. 

Monroe beobachtete ihn und da Nick mehrere Male „Hmm“ sagte, schien ihm zu gefallen, was er sah. 

„Da kann einem ja das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen“, meinte Nick und drehte Monroe eine Seite mit besonders appetitlich arrangierten Grillspießchen hin. „Warum soll ich es wegschließen? Hat mein großer, starker Wolf denn gar keine Selbstbeherrschung? Ist für unseren Hobby-Vegetarier selbst der bloße Anblick eines saftigen Schnitzelchens zu viel?“ Er lachte und schlug noch eine neue Seite auf. 

„Nein“, sagte Monroe. „Pack es weg.“ 

„Monroe, komm schon. Wenigstens ansehen wirst du dir die köstlichen Fleischsachen doch können.“ Er hielt Monroe das Buch unter die Nase. 

Der Grimm konnte wirklich eine Nervensäge sein. So gerne er ihn im Hause hatte – und ja, er hatte einige Zeit gebraucht, um sich einzugestehen, dass das wirklich der Fall war – manchmal wusste Nick einfach nicht, wo die Grenze war. Gut, Monroe hatte ihn vielleicht ein ganz klein wenig auflaufen lassen. Schließlich wusste er ja genau, dass nichts Nicks Neugier mehr anfachte, als gesagt zu bekommen, dass man etwas nicht öffnen, nicht anschauen oder nicht lesen sollte. 

Monroe betrachtete die Seite, die Nick gerade aufgeschlagen hatte. „Soll ich dir das morgen mal kochen?“, fragte er und bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen neutralen Klang zu geben. 

„Ja, sieht gut aus. Was ist das?“ 

Monroe las es vor und übersetzte es gleich: „Gebratenes Rückenfilet vom Jüngling.“ Er blätterte eine Seite weiter: „Vielleicht könnte ich dir als Vorspeise ,Zarte Jungfrauenleber mit feuriger Blutsauce’ machen? Was meinst du?“ 

Nicks Blick wurde misstrauisch und er schob das Buch von sich weg, als könnte man sich an ihm eine ansteckende Krankheit holen. 

Monroe war aber noch nicht bereit aufzuhören und deshalb meinte er: „Oder lieber doch ein Rezept für Nürnberger Bauernbratwürste? Wobei die Bauern auch durch andere Berufsstände ersetzt werden können, wenn es gerade keine Bauern gibt.“ 

„Uah, das sind …“, angewidert verzog Nick das Gesicht. „…alles Gerichte mit Menschenfl…?“

„Wow!“ Monroe gab sich begeistert. „Hier ist was ganz Feines: Hoden in Aspik garniert mit würziger Nierenmousse. Das sieht ja lecker aus.“ 

„Hör auf! Hör auf!“ Nick hob die Hände in einer Geste, die ausdrückte, dass er sich ergab – bei welchem Spielchen sie auch gerade waren. „Ich sehe ein, dass das Ding am besten weit, weit weggeschlossen wird.“ 

„Fein.“ Monroe klappte das Buch mit einem lauten Knall zu. „Und das nächste Mal glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es besser ist, nicht alles zu wissen?“ Er hoffte, dass die Bilder wenigstens etwas Eindruck bei dem neugierigen Grimm hinterlassen hatten. 

„Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt“, erwiderte Nick und grinste schon wieder. 

„Sehr gut“, meinte Monroe, befürchtete aber insgeheim, dass das nicht lange anhalten würde. 

Und richtig. Als sie gemeinsam das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine räumten, fragte Nick: „Hey, Monroe, warum ist eigentlich die unterste Schublade im Schrank im Gästezimmer abgeschlossen?“ 

Monroe ließ stöhnend seinen Kopf gegen die Wand sinken … 

 

\---------ENDE-------

 

©Antares, Mai 2013


End file.
